Aruluin Light: The Mysterious Waterbender
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: This is a story about a young and strong waterbender who is looking for both his own legend and his place in the world filled with benders and spirits. As he meet with Avatar Korra, making friends and learning new techniques, a new enemy begins to come in the play and only he holds the key to save the world. (This story takes place after the events of Book 2: Spirits)


"Hey! Get back here! Make it easy on yourself!" screamed a guard as he and his army are chasing a slightly older waterbender, in his late teens, in the woods. The bender was using his bending to try to get some distance from the army as he sees a bright glowing light. "I…I have to get into that light," said the bender as he tries to making it to the light. He sees some rails of ice, jumps on them and grinds his way to the glowing light. The soldiers starts throwing some ice icicles him to slow him down. He dodges all but one of them which made a small cut on his arm. He tries to block out the pain as he jumps into the blue light. The soldiers stops and looks at the blue light. "Let's return back to our village. Those spirits will take care of the fool," said the captain as he and his soldiers head back to their village. Back to the waterbender, he keep on running, closing his eyes in reckless abandon. Just then, he crashes into something and falls to the ground. "Oh, come on! I just got through saving the world again! Can't a girl get at least a break?!" screamed a female voice in an upset voice but then said "Oh! Hey! You ok?!" The waterbender groans softly and said "Y…yeah, I think so…" He opens his eyes and sees a beautiful woman looking at him with a smile on her face. Her flawless ebony skin despite the scars and scratches, her soft aqua blue eyes and her ponytail make herself an image of beauty. He looks to her that she's wearing water tribe clothes meaning that she's a waterbender just like him. He blushes softly and counting his blessing for bumping into a beauty like her. "Um…you ok?" asked the woman in a calm voice. He snaps back into reality and said "Y…yeah. I'm sorry for bumping into you." "It's ok. You look different," said the woman as she helps him up. The waterbender's skin is the same as the woman's, his hair is long and back and his eyes are aqua blue. His clothing is the same as the woman's, water tribe. The only thing he is wearing that is different is a crescent moon necklace. "So, what's your name, sir?" asked the girl with a smile. "My name is Aruluin Light and I want to become the strongest waterbender in the world," said Aruluin with a smile. "Well, aren't we aiming a little too high on that goal, Aruluin?" said the woman as she chuckles softly. "Yeah but I'm sure it will happen. By the way, what is your name?" asked Aruluin with a smile. "My name is Korra and I'm the Avatar," said Korra in a calm voice. Aruluin gasps and said "No way! You're Avatar Korra?!" "Yes, that's right," said Korra. He bows at her and said "It is an honor to see a living legend like yourself." "Please, Aruluin. I've just got through taking down Unalaq and saving the world. I just need to rest," said Korra as she sits down next to him and takes a deep breath. He looks at her face and sees the scars. "You've been through a lot, Korra," said Aruluin in a calm voice. "Heh…you can tell, huh? Yeah. It has been exhausting…mentally, physically and spiritual," said Korra as she looks at him and gives him a soft smile. He smiles and looks at the spirits moving around freely and happy. "The spirits are very happy, Korra. They are in your debt," said Aruluin in a calm voice. Korra looks at him and said "Y…you know how they feel?! How is that possible?!" "I was born speaking to spirits. I always hear out their problems and make sure that they got what they need. It's sort of a gift that I've been blessed with," said Aruluin as a spirit comes by him and he pets the spirit. "Wow, that's amazing, Aruluin. I didn't know that you have this gift," said Korra. "Again, it's a blessing," said Aruluin. A black cat walks around near the Tree of Time and mews at them. He turns around and sees the cat. "A cat spirit?" said Aruluin in a calm voice. The cat runs off as if to lure him to a meeting ground. "Korra. I will be right back," said Aruluin as he gets up and follows the cat. "Be careful, Aruluin," said Korra as she relaxes. Aruluin follows the cat all the way to the clearing and the cat looks at him. "So you are the one who can see and speaks to spirits. I thought that water bending girl can do it because she's the Avatar. But I guess that's not the case," said the cat with a grin. "Hmm…you look like a cute spirit and yet you can speak," said Aruluin in a calm voice. The cat spirit starts to transforms into a beautiful young woman in her late teens wearing Fire Nation clothing. Her skin is flawless, her beautiful black hair tied up in a classic Fire Nation style, and her eyes are brown. "Who are you?" asked Aruluin while keeping his guard up. "I am Azula, Fire Lord Ozai's only daughter! But that was a lifetime ago, for I have passed on. I'm surprised that you can see and speak to me, waterbender," said Azula in a calm voice. "My name is Aruluin Light, Fire Princess," said Aruluin in a calm voice. "Of course, Aruluin. In any case, I want to offer you a proposal," said Azula as she gets closer to him. "What kind of proposal?" asked Aruluin. "I want you to help me come back into the world of the living and become my king, Aruluin," said Azula. "M…me?! I don't think I can…" said Aruluin as she stops him and said "Oh, come now. I know who you truly are, my prince. And it would be a shame if your secret gets out." "I don't respond to threats, Azula," said Aruluin as he stands his ground. "Of course you don't, Aruluin. I just want to see what would you say. But, I can show you a vision of your true destiny," said Azula as she show him a vision of the future. He look and sees himself sitting on a throne of a restored castle be praised and loved by many people and have Azula as his queen and wife with twin children showing off their bending skills. "Is that…me?" said Aruluin in a calm voice. "Yes, and it can come true if you agree to be mine, Aruluin. So, do we have a deal?" said Azula as she holds out her hand and smiles. Aruluin thinks about it softly. He still don't trust Azula thinking that it might be a trap but he can't refuse someone asking for help. He shakes her hand and said "I will help you, but I don't want any backstabbing, Azula." "Backstabbing? Me? Fine. I promise. No backstabbing," said Azula with a smile. "Then it's a deal. Now, I guess you can be my 'pet' while you are in feline form," said Aruluin. Azula nods as she turns back into her cat form and hopes in his arms. "Hmm…you need a nickname. I got it! I'll call you Azu," said Aruluin with a smile. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny, my prince," said Azula as she speaks to him through his mind. "I thought it was a cute nickname for you. Well, let's go see Korra. I bet she's waiting for me," said Aruluin as he, along with Azula the cat, goes back to Korra. Back at the Tree of Time, Korra was resting calmly and waiting for Aruluin's return. "Man…so much have happened. I can't believe that Unalaq tricked me into believing him and I listened to him and not my father," said Korra as she was kicking herself mentally about the events that unfolded with her fight against Unalaq. "Sometimes, we have to learn from our mistakes and move on, Korra. We can't dwell on the past and think about the what-ifs. Sometimes, you have to live and learn," said Aruluin as he walks up to him with Azu on his head. Korra looks up to him and said "You're right, Aruluin. I guess all we can do is move on. Hey. What's with the cat?" "Oh her? This is my new feline companion. Her name is Azu," said Aruluin as she rubs Azu's head making her purr. "Well, I guess we should head back to the Southern Water Tribe," said Korra as she tries to get up, but falls back to the ground in pain, "Monkey feathers! I can't get up." Before she can think of something, Aruluin picks her up and puts her on his back. "What the?!" screamed Korra as she holds on to Aruluin and looks at him. "Relax, Korra. I'm just giving you a lift to take you back to the Southern Water Tribe," said Aruluin with a smile. She grins as she point to the right at the portal and said "That takes us to the Southern Water Tribe, Aruluin." He nods as he uses his bending to speed through the snow and to the portal. Azu and Korra hang on for their lives and hopes that he slows down. Once they made it to the portal, they jumps in it and is transported to the Southern Water Tribe. Once they are there, he looked around and sees the place like a war have been through here. Destroyed camps, broken machinery, and oil spots. "Whoa…it's like a huge battle went down around here," said Aruluin as he makes his way to Korra's home while she helps him guiding the way. "It's a long story, Aruluin. I need to rest," said Korra. "Understood, Korra," said Aruluin as he keeps on going to Korra's home. "Korra!" screamed a soft voice. The duo turns around and sees an older woman who is almost like a splitting image of Korra. "Mom. What are you doing here? Where's dad?" asked Korra in a worried voice. "Trying to find you, Korra. Tonraq is busy trying to get the Southern Water Tribe back to fighting shape since he became our new chief," said the woman as she looks at Aruluin, "oh my. You're a new face. What is your name?" Aruluin smiles and said "My name is Aruluin Light, mother of Avatar Korra." The woman smiles and said "Please. Just call me Senna. I see you're carrying my daughter on your back like a true gentleman. I will take you to our home. I figure you two need some rest." "Thank you, Senna," said Aruluin as he follows her to Korra's home with Korra on his back. As they keep walking, he sees many people of the tribe looking at him carrying the Avatar. "Um…why is everyone look at me?" asked Aruluin in a shy voice. "Well, this is the 1st time they saw a newcomer carrying the Avatar, Aruluin," said Senna. "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, Senna," said Aruluin in a calm voice. "Well, I don't think so, Aruluin. It sure beats walking," said Korra with chuckle. Aruluin smiles as he keeps walking with Senna. Azu rests on Aruluin's head and purring softly. A few minutes later, they arrived to Korra's family home. "Welcome to our home, Aruluin. It isn't much, but it's better than nothing," said Senna as she went in. Aruluin follows her in and looks around the home. Their home is neatly clean. Lots of different shields hanged on the wall with care, different sizes of pots are standing near the wall and a staff is lying on the floor. "Nice home you have here, Senna," said Aruluin with a smile. "Thank you, Aruluin. I try my best to keep this place clean. Korra's room is on your left. Please take her there and lay her on the bed," said Senna as she goes into the next room. He takes Korra into her room and lays her on her bed. "There you go. Now, you need to rest to gather your strength back, Korra. Trust me, after what you been through, you really need it," said Aruluin with smile. She nods as she yawns softly and falls asleep. He puts the cover over her and silently leaves the room. Senna sees him coming in and bows at her. "Thank you for inviting me into your home, Senna. I will leave now," said Aruluin as he started to leave. Senna stops him and asked "Why are you leaving, Aruluin?" "Well, to be honest, I don't have a tribe I can call home myself. I'm kind of an outsider and well, I don't want to cause any trouble for you, Korra and the rest of the tribe. So, I figure that I should leave now while the getting's good," said Aruluin in an honest voice. "You can stay here, with us. This can be your home and I think you and Korra can learn from each other and make a great team," said Senna. Aruluin looks at her and asked "You sure you want me to stay? I don't want to be a burden on you." "Nonsense. I've already set up a room for you while you was putting Korra to bed. You are a part of the family now, Aruluin Light," said Senna as she hugs him. He hugs her back and said "Ok. You win, Senna. I will stay with you. And I will vouch for Azu, my pet." Azu mews in agreement. "Then it settle, on behalf of Avatar Korra and Chief Tonraq, I, Senna, officially welcome you to the Southern Water Tribe, Aruluin Light," said Senna. Aruluin bows at her and said "It is an honor to be a part of the family. May I ask a question?" "Sure, my dear. What is it?" asked Senna. "When is lunch? I'm hungry," said Aruluin with a smile and a growling stomach. Senna laughs softly and said "You're just like my husband Tonraq. He always hungry. I'm fixing dinner away." So for the remained of the day, Aruluin and Azu are now members of the Southern Water Tribe, and enjoying their meal. Well, mostly Aruluin.

Meanwhile in a fancy mansion at Republic City, a guard was coming up to the stairs holding books and notes he have obtained and knocks on the door of the master bedroom. "Enter," said a regal voice. The guard comes in and see a slightly older waterbending noble looking over his books. His skin is dark brown, his long black hair that is in a ponytail, and his soft eyes are sky blue. His clothing is a noble version of waterbending clothing of the Northern Water Tribe. "My lord, I have went to the home of your late brother Unalaq as you requested," said the guard as he bows at him. "And…" said the noble. "Upon looking on the his personal belongings, I found some of his books and notes he was keeping on a certain waterbender that he kept in his dungeon. His findings are eye opening," said the guard as he was giving him the books and notes. The noble took a look at the books and notes and was reading them in full detail. "Hmm…he was studying this bender….yes…yes…very interesting…" said the noble in a soft voice. "My lord, is everything ok?" asked the guard. "Everything is ok. For now, I have found the perfect way to exact my revenge on the Avatar for killing my brother," said the noble. "Um, Cortez Sai…need I remind you that Avatar Korra always find a way to defeat her enemies? I mean look at her track record: she took down Amon and the Equalists from ridding the world of benders and she even took down your brother when he fused with the evil spirit Vaatu to become the Dark Avatar. Maybe she's just too good to be defeated," said the guard. "But that will all change! All I need to do is find the waterbender with a crescent white moon birthmark on the shoulder. Once I find that waterbender, that bender will be the key to destroying Korra and get the revenge," said Cortez with an evil grin. "I hope you know what you are doing, my lord," said the guard as he bows at him. "Get ready to feel the wrath of Cortez Sai of the Northern Water Tribe, Avatar Korra!" said Cortez as he laughs evilly. "Oh, I have a bad feeling about this one," said the guard while shaking his head.


End file.
